villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Nanomachines: Story Three
(I would like to thank Hero Forever for helping me for....the millionth time :P Well I hope you enjoy the story and if you don't, sorry.) Todd stood atop a a tall rock that loomed over the trees of the forest. He cupped his hands and called out, "Philip!" Elsewhere Johanna was with others in the search party, calling out Philip's name. The police, a vast number of the citizens, and surprisingly Susan, the female nanomachine hivemind, were looking everywhere they could, the forest now being the last place they were looking. Todd floated above where no one could see, past the cresent moon, looking down, trying to hopefully see Philip from the hieght to no anvil. Johanna was still calling out Philip's name. Susan slithered up to her. "I checked inbetween the cracks in the rock Todd was on, no sign of him." Todd quietly landed behind them, "Can't find him with a bird's eye view." Johanna asked, "Where could he be? It's not like him to just up and leave like that." "The last time I saw him was a few weeks ago, when he helped fill in for me." Todd whispered to Johanna. It was the crack of dawn when the head of police told them all that the search is over, and the police were now looking for bodies. "Oh no." Susan said sadly (A/N:Aliteration for the win!) Todd sighed, as Johanna muttered, "Rune isn't going to like this." Todd the grabbed Susan's shirt, their truce now over, and demanded, "Where does Elliot live?" Elliot and Victoria were barely awake when they saw Todd looming over them, his fist lit up with energy. "To what do I owe the unwanted intrusion?" "I need you to bring me to Belladore." "How do you propse he does that?" asked Victoria, holding the blanket close to her. "Loosen the dimensional threads here and near Belladore, it should act as a portal between the two worlds." answered Todd. Elliot yawned, "Can't you just fly there?" "No, I can't leave a fly past Earth's atmosphere." Elliot groaned, "Fine...let me get a shirt on..." Todd then snapped, "Just do it from bed!" Elliot yawned again, as a hole opened up. "There, that should get you to Belladore." "Thanks." Todd said, walking through the hole. Elsewhere on Earth, a scientist noticed that Project Legion's head just moved. "Its beginning to work Dr. Vandof." Vandorf, the creator of Project Legion, said to the silvery, featureless humanoid, "Good Morning Legion. Can you speak?" Legion, as it was called, answered, "Yes, I can talk." Vandorf smiled. It seemed that its evolution did give it an edge over the original concept. Originally Leigon was to be an obedient blob of grey-goo, but now, it can be used to distract gunmen, due to their instinct to attack humaniod targets. and it can manipulate its form to become anything, and it could communicate with the scientists if something was malfunctioning. "Ready for a test run?" asked Vandorf. Legion nodded. Todd steped out of the portal and found himself planets away from Earth. As soon as he steped out he heard the portal close. "I hope Rune can give me a lift to Earth." Todd went into the city and asked the nearest man, "Hey do you know where a young woman named Rune is? About yea big, reddish hair, kinda cute, maybe depressed..." Rune, who had been walking on the sidewalk alone, looked up and saw Todd. She, quickly, ran over to him, and said, "Todd, hey. How's everything going?" Todd sighed, "Rune, you might want to sit down." Todd snapped his fingers and a chair was in the grass near-by. Rune's expression changed to one of confusion, and she said, "What's....going on?" She started to walk towards the chair. Todd created a chair for himself and said, "Rune, we haven't found Philip yet...we've searched throughout the city, every building, every mall, the woods, hell we even checked the sewers. But now the police stopped the search party and are now..." Todd took a deep breath, not sure how to tell her that they're looking for a body. His eyes started to water. Rune's vision became blurry as tears began to form in her eyes. "No....it can't be...." she whispered. Todd got up and rested a hand on her shoulder, "Rune...I'm sorry. But Philip is missing, while I pray for the best, we must also be ready for the worst." Tears streamed down Rune's face. "But....what could've possibly happened to him? He.....he's indestructable!" Todd sighed, "Not exactly...Philip said that, while incredibly hard to kill, he's not by any means indestructible or immortal." Todd didn't want to leave it at that, so he added, "But he's smart, he can survive on his own. As far as we know, he could be on his way back home," Rune tried to maintain control, resisting the urge to sob uncontrollably. "He....he has to be okay. He just has to be." Todd despite himself, hugged her whispering, "Rune I'm sure he's going to be OK." Rune nodded and said, "I want to go to Earth. I want to help in the search." Todd nodded and asked, "Can I hitcha ride? I don't have a way back to Earth." "Yeah, but...." Rune sighed. "There's only one way I know how to get to Earth..." Rune and Todd made their way to Omega's lair, and Rune, very reluctantly, knocked on the door. After a little while, Omega came to the door, and his eyes widened at the sight of Rune. He smiled. "Rune! What an unexpected surprise!" Rune, obviously not happy in the slightest, managed a very weak quarter-smile and said, "Hi, Omega." Omega looked at Todd. "Who's this?" Todd, not trusting him for a second blurted out instantly, "The World Walker. Who are you?" Omega crossed his arms. "I'm Omega, the bane of quippkind." Rune interrupted, "Yes, yes, you want to enslave the quipps. Anyway, can you help us out and make a portal to Earth?" Omega turned to her. "What's on Earth?" Rune glared. "My missing boyfriend." Omega's eyes widened, and he stepped out of the way, allowing them to enter his lair. Todd followed the two into the lair saying, "Huh...this is going better then I thought it would. So where is this portal Omega?" "Well, the truth is I can make portals anywhere, but it's easier for me to do when I'm in my Power Room." Omega led them into a large room with black walls that appeared to have moving, circular, purple lights shone on them. "Ah, that's better," Omega stated. "I always feel refreshed when I come in here." Todd then said, "OK, so can you open a portal to Earth now so we can go look for our friend?" He was slightly impatient, since he had to show Johanna he wasn't dead and more importantly look for Philip. "Sure, sure," Omega responded. He raised his hand and a large, swirling, black portal appeared in front of them. "There we are." Rune motioned for Todd to go first, waiting behind to make sure Omega didn't try anything. Todd stepped through...and nearly got hit by a taxi. "Oh-!" He sprinted to the sidewalk and called Johanna on her phone quickly, and waited for Rune to come through the portal. Rune nodded to Omega. "Thanks." Omega winked. "Sure thing, Rune." Rune stepped through the portal, which closed up behind her. "Where was Philip last seen?" she asked Todd. He was about to answer when Johanna, who just arrived said, "Guys, you should see this..." She pointed to a near by bank where some thugs were breaking in. Behind them was a silvery humanoid figure. He had no facial features, or any distiguishing features for that matter, only telling it's male by it's structure, following them be slipping through the door, leaving a hole in his way. They all ran to get a closer look. The robot's fingers became claws and retracted to normal fingers, before shooting out a blob to devour the gun of one of the men. The others shot at him, only to find holes opening and sealing up shortly afterwards. One of them took a hostage, but the machine didn't seem to mind, only walking forward, and throwing another blob at the man. It latched onto his hands. When it slithered off, the man's gun was gone and his hand was but a skeleton. The thugs, logically surrendered to the robot's might. As the police came on the scene, the robot was already walking away...on the sidewalk parallel of Rune, Todd, and Johanna. "Is that....?" Rune inquired, astonished. Johanna replied, "Only one way to find out..." She grabbed Rune's hand and called out, "Philip! Is that you?" Legion stopped and looked towards the two young women and the young man that approched it. Suddenly there was a sensation in its chest. 'What is this sensation?' it thought. "Philip?" Rune called out, feeling her eyes starting to water again. Legion faced them, tilted its head and pointed to itself, wondering if they were refering to it. Rune began to walk towards the robot, a few tears streaming down her cheeks. Legion looked at her and said, millions of powerful yet tiny voices spoke, "What is the matter young lady?" "You don't.....recognize me?" Rune made a confused expression, not sure if this was really Philip or not. Todd stepped forward, "Come on Phil, it's us, your friends." Legion shook its head, "I have no friends. And my creator calls me Legion, not Phil." Todd, now a little upset, said "OK, if you don't recognize me or Johanna, fine. But you have to remember Rune. She's you're girlfriend." Legion was about to shake its head when an image of lights, artifical and stars came up, and the heat of a body flashed into his mind. It shook its head, not answering Todd and only said, "I have to go now. Good day." Rune ran to him, and grabbed his hand. "No, wait! Philip, it's me, Rune!" The robot stopped for a second. "Rune. A writing character of old." He continued to walk away. Todd then yelled at him, "Get back here damn it!" He telekinetically dragged him back to them. Legion could only say, "Error, error, motion has been compromised, requesting back up." Vandorf over heard this on his head set and snapped, "Send the troopers!" Todd then lead them to an ally way so no one could see them. Rune placed her hands on the robot's shoulders. "Philip, please! Talk to me! What happened to you?!" Legion followed the orders given to it, when captured give only name and rank. "I am Legion, I am a weapon." "No!" Rune shouted. "You're Philip and you're a hero!" Johanna then said, "I've got an idea," She walked up to Legion and started to mold his "face", giving him vauge eyes, nose, and mouth. "Now, try to make a unique face from it." Legion did nothing, other then blink for the first time. Todd then sighed, "Well it was worth a shot." Rune stared at the robot's expressionless face for a moment. Then, she said, "Remember this." She kissed the robot's cheek. Legion closed his eyes, in his mind there was the feeling of someone's lips and another sensation. But instead of reponding to the kiss the robot demanded, "Set me free now." As soon as he said that, men with automatic guns came running into the allyway. Todd then snapped, "What the hell?" Rune stepped in front of the robot, protecting him. She glared at the armed men. "Who are you?!" Vandof stepped forward and answered, "We are the creators of Project Legion. The most advanced weapon mankind has ever seen. And you're under government arrest to stealing it." Todd then snapped, "It?...IT?! This...weapon as you called it was our friend once!" Vandof replied, "Impossible, Legion is unable to feel emotion," Johanna then cut him off and said, "And he told up that he was technically illegally made!" Vandof, surprised that they knew of his creation, "Take it..." "You won't take him!" Rune shouted, and summoned her fire sword to her hand. Vandof then ordered, "Fire at will!" As the bullets flew, Todd created a shield, causing the bullets to bounce away. Todd then faced Legion, grabbed him by his neck and said, "Dead or Alive, you're coming with me!" Todd then forced the shield forward, knocking them back. "Let's go!" Johanna yelled, leading them out of the ally way and to the woods. As they ran, Rune looked at Legion, frightened by the possibility....that he would never be Philip again... The group stopped and Todd still had Legion telekinetically bound. Todd then said, "Come on...Legion, we can really use Philip right now." Leigon then stated, "This is my testing run. I have just be activated." Johanna then muttered, "Damn it! What did they do to you Philip?" Legion looked upon the trio and thought, 'Why do these individuals think I am their friend Philip?' Rune took hold of Legion's hand. "Philip, please. It's me, Rune. Remember, we went to the fair together?" Legion was about to deny, but in his mind was a flash of pink. Instead he questioned, "What can I sense these...sensations. Could it be an error in my programing?" Feeling a spark of hope, Rune said, "No! It's you remembering who you are!" Legion just stood there as Todd approched, "Come on Phil...remember...at the very least remember Rune. She meant...means!, the world to you!" Legion could see the pink clearer, cotton candy. "Impossible. I haven't been to a fair, I-I've just been turned on...to," Legion began. "Philip! Snap out of it!" Rune yelled. "Please! I.....I love you!" She hugged him tightly. Todd then whispered to him, "Come on Philip, remember us, remember her!" Johanna shook his shoulder and said, "Philip remember Rune. Would she act like this if she didn't know and loved you?" Vandof steped out from behind a tree, gun pointed. "Well looks like I found you. Come on Legion. They're trying to corrupt you, come with me." "Don't listen to him, Philip," Rune urged. "Come on Legion. I created you." Johanna then snapped at Legion, "But Rune loves you!" Todd added, "We're your friends! Come on Phil!" Vandof urged again, "Come on Legion. You're my property!" Rune released Legion, and whirled around, a furious expression on her face. "Property?! He's a sentient being!" She pointed her sword at Vandorf. "Don't you ever call him that again." Vandof responded, "He's a walking pile of nanomachines. Remove you sword and I might not shoot you all." Todd snapped his fingers and Johanna has a staff in hand, as his mini-tornados formed in his hands, "Screw with one of us...screw with all of us." Rune, allowing a bit of pride to slip through, laughed a little and said, "You have no chance in hell of winning against us." Vandoff aimmed for Rune, right between the eyes, "You die first." Everything was slow after that, both Todd and Johanna yelled, "RUNE!" Legion exploded, his nanomachines flying like locusts, covering Rune, Vandoff, every thing. When the swarm subsided, Vandoff noticed his weapon was gone and Rune was with out a scratch. A short distance away they all could see a figure crouching near a tree. Rune walked over to the figure. "Philip....you saved me....thank you..." Philip stood up and smiled, "Miss me Rune?" Todd and Johanna cheered out loud. Vandoff however aimmed at him. "How, how did you reverse the wiping?" Philip slithered before the man, grabbed his neck and answered, "Once sentient, always sentient. And to quote my friend Todd here, "Screw with one of us, Screw with all of us." Philip tossed the man a short distance. "If you ever touch my friends again, I will kill you." Vandoff stood up and said, "I will get you to be a tool again." Philip then shouted as the man left, "Rot in Hell!" He faced Rune and said, "I'm sorry Rune, guys." Rune wrapped her arms around his head and kissed him on the lips, tears streaming down her face. Philip kissed her back. "I'm not going anywhere Rune, remember that." Todd patted his shoulder and said, "Welcome back." "Good to be back." Johanna then asked, "What do we do now?" Philip then asked, "Rune?" Rune laughed a little, so relieved by Philip's recovery. She turned to Todd and Johanna, and said, "Who's up for Chinese?" "I'm game!" "Me too!" "I haven't eaten anything good since before I became Legion!" (A/N: Well that's it. This was fun to write hope you enjoyed and (again) a round of appluades for Hero Forever, Hero Forever everybody! Again, hope you enjoyed it, this was fun to write!) Category:Sci-Fi Category:Co-Op Stories Category:Hero Forever Category:ZombieKiller123 Category:Story Category:Finished Stories